


Magic is Lost

by Killjoys4life



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/pseuds/Killjoys4life
Summary: Vic thinks about Lucas before the other firefighters join her on top of the fire engine at the end of the episode.-Massive spoilers for season 2 episode 15 of Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy season 15 episode 23.





	Magic is Lost

After the diner, Vic though that the worse thing of the day was being rejected. She was wrong. Getting stood up, getting stonewalled by Lucas's sister, and watching Lucas die-- it's almost comedic how horrible this day was. Except, it wasn't funny, not even close, because Lucas isn't here to laugh about it. He isn't here to call her Eggy, or to start debates on where their future vacation would be, or to talk about marriage, or to run around Seatle-- no, the whole _world_ , looking for her. He can't do any of those things because Lucas Ripley is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but this episode threw me through a loop. I would love to talk about it in the comments.


End file.
